


Check

by Hotgitay



Category: Army Wives
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Joan needs space from Roland





	Check

“When I look around this house all I can think about is that place”Joan said to her husband 

Ever since Joan came back from her tour She’s been showing signs of ptsd

“Where are you going Joan?”Roland asked worry present in his voice 

“I’m gonna check myself into a hotel for a while but I’ll probably come back”Joan says 

She made up her mind it was best to separate herself from the hell that existed in her home 

“I’ll see you when you come home”Roland kisses her on her forehead lovingly 

“Thanks for being so understanding”Joan says to her husband

“I feel like a different person altogether there are times where I don’t even know who I am anymore”Joan states 

“I just want you to be safe and the best for you”Roland said his hand grazing her arm lightly 

“Roland I love you but I can’t be around you like this”Joan whispered 

Roland saw bags under her eyes she wasn’t getting any sleep and she looked stressed out 

“Do what you need to do Joan”Roland tells her


End file.
